Switched
by MusicMyEscape-DemiGodSlytherin
Summary: What happens when you put Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi in the Fairy Tail world? And Gray, Natsu, Erza, and Lucy in the Naruto world? Chaos of course! Warning Slash Rated T for Paranoid and language


**This is my first story written for my friend. Hope you like it! Sorry for any mistakes and sorry if its bad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Naruto **

When Sasuke woke up he felt like the dobe had rasenganed his ass. He groaned as he sat up. Where the hell was he? He looked around and realized he was in a forest. A few feet in front of him he saw the dobe wearing -are those poofy pants? He was also wearing a vest that showed most of his chest – not that he minded, though later he would deny he ever thought that.

"Dobe," he called. "Dobe... Baka... Baka... NARUTO!" Naruto shoot up immediately, "I didn't do it!"

"Hn, Baka."

Sasuke! Where are we?"

Do I appear to know the answer to that question?"

They sat in silence for a minute, when Naruto noticed Sasuke was only wearing a pair of navy blue boxed. "Hey, Sasuke?" Sasuke glared at him annoyed, "what?"

"What happened to your clothes?'

"Huh.." Sasuke looked down, "Where the fuck did my clothes go?! Dobe, I swear if yo had anything to do with this.."

"It wasn't me I swear!", Naruto yelped.

"Hn.. whatever, lets just go look around and try and find out where exactly we are.", said Sasuke. Naruto nodded and followed, when he had a horrible thought. "MY RAMEN!", Naruto screamed!

"Baka!", yelled sasuke, as he smacked Naruto upside the head.

* * *

When Gray woke up he, he didn't expect to see a certain pink hair, green eyed idiot staring at him. "GAAAHHH!" Gray yelled. Shooting up. Unfortunately, Natsu hadn't moved yet causing their lips to meet.

For a second all they could do was stare, wide eyed at each other. Then they both pulled back gagging, trying to ignore the tingling feeling. 'I did NOT just enjoy kissing that bastard!', thought both gray and natsu. "Thank god Juvia isn't here!" yelped Natsu. "Really?! You forcefully kiss me -"

"Hey you ice stripper! Why would I want to kiss you?!"

"Oh, so this is my fault you flaming retard!?"

Well if you hadn't gotten up s- WAIT! What did you call me?! You wanna fight, cause i'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled alighting his fist.

Gray took a deep breath, "look nows not the time to fight l-"

"Why not? Scared your gonna lose?" Taunted Natsu.

"WHAT did you say you little -" Gray yelled as he punch Natsu in the face. "Oi! You did not just hit me you human icicle-"

"Whattcha gonna do about it you flaming dumbass?" Smirked gray.

"THAT'S IT!" Natsu screamed as he punched Gray's stomach. Gray gagged for a minute, before trying to get his breath back. "Why yo- ICE MAKE: CANON!" Gray yelled sending an ice canon at Natsu's smirking face. It continued on like this for a while, until they both ended up punching each other in the stomach causing them both to fly back. Natsu and Gray both sat up trying to catch their breaths.

"Well now that we're done our fight, which I won by the way -"

"You mean I won" interrupted Natsu.

Gray glared at him, causing Natsu to raise his hands up in surrender. "Anyway as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted..", cue glare at Natsu who just smiled and waved back. Gray rolled his eyes before continuing, "lets look around and try and find out where we are."

Natsu brightened immediately, "And get some to eat!", he exclaimed, "Boy, i'm starving!". "We can eat later first lets try to find out where we ended up."

Natsu nodded following Gray, ignoring him and thinking about what he was having for lunch, None of them noticing their weird clothing.

* * *

When Kakashi awoke, it was to a huge weight slamming onto his chest. "UFF!" he groaned. When he looked up he saw that annoying student of his, what was her name... Susan was it? No she was named after a tree or flower, Sakura.., yeah that it!

"Sakura would you get off of me, you weigh a ton." asked Kakashi, annoyed at whatever brought him here for ruining his evening with Iruka. When they got up she look at him, a glare upon her ugly face. Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow at her. "Are you suggesting i'm fat, Sensai?"

"Yes, I am", Deadpanned Kakashi.

Before she could do anything, she noticed something "Sensai, why are you wearing a skirt and armer?"

"Huh?" He looked down, his uncovered visibly widening, "Yeah well why are you wearing one of those short sailor outfits?"

"What are you talking about sens- EEEKKKK!" Sakura screeched noticing her outfit, tugging down her skirt.

Kakashi stood their holding his ears, wincing, resisting the urge to reach down her throat and rip out her vocal cords. "How about you stop screaming and do something useful and try and help me find out where we are?" Kakashi suggested annoyed. She scowled at him but grudgingly agreed, following him out of the house, before remember ing what her Sensai was wearing. "Don't you want to change first, Sensai?" Kakashi stepped back in remembering his get-up and said, "That first.", trying to hide his blush.

* * *

When Erza sat up she saw Lucy looking around confused. "Where are we?", she asked startling her blond companion. "I'm not sure.. but it looks like we're In a forest.", Lucy replied. Erza crossed her arms upset, "Just as I convinced Jellal to get me some strawberry cake!", she cried deeply saddened by this.

Lucy snorted, then tried to cover it up with a cough, which didn't work. Erza turned and glared at her, "Are you trying to say that my cake isn't important?". Lucy held her hands up in surrender shaking her head no, really fast, "No, no of course not, I was just thinking... a-about how terrible that was!" Erza turned back and sighed, "lets not think of this now."

Lucy was about to voice her agreement when she noticed Erza was wearing a vest and a long sleeved shirt and long pants. "U-uh Erza?" she asked tentatively. Erza turned and raised her eyebrow in question. "Whats with your clothes?"

Erza looked down and with a start noticed she was in male clothing, "What's this? Are we doing another play? Should I get my props out?". Erza got up about to get them, when she remember they didn't know where they were, and sat back down sulking, while Lucy was trying hard not to jump up and scream 'YES!'.

Erza turned to look at Lucy when she realized her clothing weren't revealing. "What's with your clothing?", She asked Lucy, who then looked down and screamed. "ARRGGHHH! These clothes are so unflattering!"

"Lets worry about that later, okay?"

"Fine" agreed Lucy knowing it wasn't a good idea to not listen to Erza.

"Good", Erza said standing up, "Lets find out where we are, maybe then I can get some cake and some props!" Erza brightened up immediately walking away. Lucy stood up agreeing, "Yeah, maybe I can get some clothes to.", before following Erza.

* * *

**Please R&R and tell me what you think and what i should do next chapter! thanks!**


End file.
